


___ has logged on.

by ResidentOfHell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Online Friends, Out of Character, Potential Relationships, Slow Build, Teenagers, They're not really teenagers, dumb usernames, they're like in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: The Walking Dead characters chat room.





	1. Chapter 1

JesusChrist has logged on.  
DarylDixon has logged on.

2:30 pm - JesusChrist : Hey!!  
2:30 pm - DarylDixon : Hi  
2:32 pm - JesusChrist : How are you? (:  
2:33 pm - DarylDixon : Fine  
2:33 pm - DarylDixon : U?  
2:35 pm - JesusChrist : I'm fantastic! Today has actually been wonderful!!  
2:37 pm - DarylDixon : cool  
2:38 pm - JesusChrist : -_- you could at least pretend to be interested.  
2:40 pm - DarylDixon : what made ur day so wonderful?  
2:42 pm - JesusChrist : there you go!! It was wonderful, because I finally broke up with my asshole boyfriend (: yay  
2:50 pm - DarylDixon : good. Hes an ass.

SwordWarrior has logged on.

2:51 pm - JesusChrist : Michonne! What's up?  
2:52 pm - SwordWarrior : Just got home… why did you change your name to JesusChrist??  
2:54 pm - DarylDixon : cause his friends call him jesus  
2:54 pm - JesusChrist : Cause my friends call me Jesus (:  
2:55 pm - DarylDixon : …

FarmGirlMag has logged on.

2:57 pm - FarmGirlMag : Hey guys (:  
2:57 pm - DarylDixon : sup  
2:57 pm - SwordWarrior : Hey  
2:57 pm - JesusChrist : Maggggieee!  
2:58 pm - FarmGirlMag : lol what are you guys talking about?  
2:59 pm - DarylDixon : Paul's stupid name.  
3:00 pm - JesusChrist : it's a great name choice! Thank you very much!!  
3:01 pm - SwordWarrior : I'm rolling my eyes right now  
3:01 pm - DarylDixon : same here

RGrimes has logged on.

3:02 pm - JesusChrist : sheriffs in  
3:03 pm - SwordWarrior : Your jokes just keep getting worse.  
3:04 pm - DarylDixon : imagine the people that gotta be around him

JesusChrist has logged off.

3:04 pm - FarmGirlMag : ..  
3:05 pm - SwordWarrior : He'll be back.

DarylDixon has logged off.

3:06 pm - SwordWarrior : He'll be back too.  
3:07 pm - RGrimes : What happened?  
3:08 pm - SwordWarrior : the boyfriends are being dramatic today  
3:09 pm - RGrimes : aren't they dramatic every day?  
3:10 pm - FarmGirlMag : yes lol I wonder what they're like in real life  
3:11 pm - SwordWarrior : I can only imagine

LucillesMan has logged on.

3:11 pm - FarmGirlMag : I gotta go

FarmGirlMag has logged off.

3:12 pm - LucillesMan : she still pissed at me?  
3:12 pm - RGrimes : probably  
3:13 pm - RGrimes : u r kind of an ass  
3:14 pm - SwordWarrior : just a little….  
3:15 pm - LucillesMan : Damn. Tell her I'm sorry.

LucillesMan has logged off.

GlennRhee has logged on.

JesusChrist has logged on.

3:17 pm - JesusChrist : Hey. Who all is on now?  
3:18 pm - GlennRhee : me  
3:18 pm - RGrimes : I'm here  
3:18 pm - SwordWarrior : still here  
3:19 pm - JesusChrist : where's Daryl?  
3:20 pm - SwordWarrior : he left right after you  
3:22 pm - GlennRhee : Hey, Jesus. You still with that asshole?  
3:24 pm - RGrimes : wow. Great conversation starter, Glenn.  
3:25 pm - GlennRhee : What?? I’m curious.  
3:27 pm - JesusChrist : no, actually (: I broke up with him today!!  
3:27 pm - SwordWarrior : WOW! Really?!?!!  
3:28 pm - RGrimes : Does D know?  
3:30 pm - JesusChrist : yeah… why?  
3:31 pm - GlennRhee : You guys are so oblivious. Lol

DarylDixon has logged on.

3:32 pm - SwordWarrior : speaking of the devil  
3:33 pm - JesusChrist : what are you talking about, Glenn??  
3:35 pm - GlennRhee : ha .. someone else talk to him

GlennRhee has logged off.

3:35 pm - RGrimes : ask Daryl about it.

RGrimes has logged off.

3:36 pm - DarylDixon : about what?  
3:37 pm - DarylDixon : the hell are y'all takin about  
3:38 pm - SwordWarrior : Talk to each other.  
3:38 pm - SwordWarrior : Oh and good luck (:

SwordWarrior has logged off.

3:39 pm - DarylDixon : about what??  
3:45 pm - DarylDixon : … Jesus?  
3:50 pm - DarylDixon : Paul?  
3:52 pm - JesusChrist : I guess this is the part where I admit that I maybe kind of I like you…  
3:55 pm - JesusChrist : surprise …

DarylDixon has logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of the first chapter (( so its the same day/night))

SwordWarrior has logged off.

FarmGirlMag has logged on.  
GlennRhee has logged on.  
JesusChrist has logged on.

6:44 am - FarmGirlMag : Good morning (:  
6:46 am - GlennRhee : Morning, Mags  
6:47 am - JesusChrist : Good morning.  
6:49 am - GlennRhee : So how did last night go?  
6:50 am - JesusChrist : great  
6:50 am - FarmGirlMag : what happened last night?  
6:51 am - GlennRhee : did you really tell him??  
6:52 am - FarmGirlMag : tell who what??  
6:53 am - JesusChrist : yeah. It went great. Really good.  
6:54 am - FarmGirlMag : I’m leaving if someone doesn’t explain this to me.  
6:56 am - GlennRhee : Jesus finally told Daryl that he's been in love with him since the day they met.  
6:57 am - JesusChrist : I didn’t go that far.. I just told him i like him…  
6:59 am - FarmGirlMag : FINALLY  
7:01 am - FarmGirlMag : tell us what happened!  
7:03 am - JesusChrist : It really wasn’t anything special.  
7:07 am - GlennRhee : oh come on! Tell us!!  
7:12 am - JesusChrist : He doesn’t like me… at least… not in the way i like him..  
7:13 am - GlennRhee : aw man :(  
7:14 am - FarmGirlMag : did he say he doesn’t like you?  
7:16 am - JesusChrist : I told him I liked him and then he logged off…  
7:18 am - GlennRhee : That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. Maybe he was just trying to process what you said.  
7:20 am - JesusChrist : yeah.. thats what Michonne said too…  
7:21 am - FarmGirlMag : I’m really sorry, Jesus :( Maybe you should talk to him again.  
7:24 am - GlennRhee : Yeah. Maybe he does like you back.  
7:26 am - FarmGirlMag : yeah (: you’ll never know unless you talk to him again!

RGrimes has logged on.

7:30 am - RGrimes : Anyone hear from Michonne today?  
7:31 am - JesusChrist : Not yet. She was on late last night, though... So was Daryl…  
7:32 am - RGrimes : Oh. Did you talk to D?  
7:34 am - JesusChrist : yeah…  
7:35 am - FarmGirlMag : gotta get to work. I'll take to y'all later!!

FarmGirlMag has logged off.

7:36 am - RGrimes : what did he say?   
7:37 am - JesusChrist : nothing…  
7:39 am - RGrimes : Seriously???  
7:41 am - GlennRhee : I gotta go to class. Bye guys! Good luck, Jesus!  
7:42 am - JesusChrist : bye & thnks

GlennRhee has logged off. 

7:44 am - RGrimes : he really didn't say anything? I thought he liked you… i'm sorry, man..  
7:47 am - JesusChrist : he really didn't say anything.. he logged off as soon as I told him I like him..  
7:49 am - RGrimes : i'm sure it'll all work out in the end.   
7:52 am - JesusChrist : yea… I hope so  
7:54 am - RGrimes : I gotta get to work too. I'l talk to you later.   
7:55 am - JesusChrist : ok

RGrimes has logged off.

8:15 am - DarylDixon : hey  
8:22 am - JesusChrist : have you been logged on this whole time..?..  
8:27 am - JesusChrist : Daryl?  
8:35 am - JesusChrist : please don't ignore me  
8:45 am - JesusChrist : okay. I get it.. you don't like me back.. but you don't have to ghost me as a friend.. I thought we could at least still be friends…   
8:48 am - JesusChrist : I'm sorry.

JesusChrist has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

_ PaulRovia  _ has logged on.

 

7:06 pm - SwordWarrior : Aw. Why'd you change your name again? 

7:07 pm - PaulRovia : eh idk

7:08 pm - GlennRhee : I always forget your name is actually Paul…

7:10 pm - PaulRovia : Yeah. It's such a boring name for an amazing being such as myself.

7:12 pm - FarmGirlMag : maybe I should change mine too

7:14 pm - SwordWarrior : to what? Maggie Rhee?

7:14 pm - PaulRovia : hahaha ◉_◉ lol

7:16 pm - GlennRhee : we're not even married

7:17 pm - PaulRovia : yet ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

7:18 pm - RGrimes : we better all get invitations to that wedding

7:20 pm - SwordWarrior : I second that. I deserve to be the maid of honor. Or at least a bridesmaid (;

7:21 pm - PaulRovia : No! I call dibs on M.O.H.!! 

7:23 pm - FarmGirlMag : very funny

7:25 pm - GlennRhee : who would be my best man then??

7:26 pm - PaulRovia : Daryl

7:26 pm - SwordWarrior : Daryl

7:26 pm - RGrimes : me

7:26 pm - FarmGirlMag : Daryl.

7:28 pm - RGrimes : … wow. That's just mean.

7:29 pm - FarmGirlMag : No hard feelings. Theres still spots for a groomsmen (: lol

7:30 pm - RGrimes : I'm offended.

7:32 pm - DarylDixon : nah. I wouldn't make a good best man

7:33 pm - SwordWarrior : yes you would!

 

_ PaulRovia  _ has logged off.

 

7:35 pm - DarylDixon : I shouldn't have said anything… tell him I'm sorry when he gets back on…

 

_ DarylDixon  _ has logged off.

 

7:37 pm - RGrimes : they really need to get their shit together

 

*3 days later*

 

_ PaulRovia  _ has logged on.

 

6:25 am - FarmGirlMag : Hey, Paul.

6:27 am - PaulRovia : Hey. Is anyone else on?

6:29 am - FarmGirlMag : I think it's just me.

6:30 am - PaulRovia : have u tlked 2 daryl..?

6:32 am - FarmGirlMag : He’s been logged off for a few days. He hasn’t talked to anyone..

6:35 am - PaulRovia : do you think he’ll ever talk to me again?

6:38 am - FarmGirlMag : you didn’t really give him a chance the last time he was on

6:40 am - PaulRovia : i know.. I kind of freaked and logged off…

6:43 am - FarmGirlMag : you both went awol for like 3 days, Paul

6:45 am - PaulRovia : i know… and I’m sorry..

6:46 am - FarmGirlMag : I know <3

6:48 am - FarmGirlMag : i know something that will cheer you up, though (:

6:50 am - PaulRovia : what?

6:52 am - FarmGirlMag : me and Michonne were talking about how we should all meet up in person! Everyone else agreed!! Daryl is the only one that doesn’t know about it now.

6:55 am - PaulRovia : Really??!??

6:56 am - FarmGirlMag : YEAH

6:58 am - FarmGirlMag : we were all talking about meeting at an amusement park.

7:00 am - PaulRovia : uhhh that would be

7:01 am - PaulRovia : AMAZINGGGG

7:03 am - FarmGirlMag : i just hope we can get Daryl on board.

7:05 am - PaulRovia : but what if like … someone is a creepy old man

7:07 am - FarmGirlMag : Okay. You caught me. I’m actually a 60 yr old male.

7:10 am - PaulRovia : NO ب_ب you better not be!

7:13 am - FarmGirlMag : lol i’m kidding. I’ll send you a pic.

7:15 am - FarmGirlMag :

7:18 am - PaulRovia : SERIousLY?

7:20 am - FarmGirlMag : oh no.. is it bad ;_;

7:21 am - PaulRovia : YOU’re SO cuTe

7:24 am - FarmGirlMag : (✿´‿`) aw thanks 

7:25 am - FarmGirlMag : You owe me one now!

7:27 am - PaulRovia : don’t make fun of me….

 

_ SwordWarrior  _ has logged on.

 

7:29 am - PaulRovia :

7:31 am - SwordWarrior : OMG is that you?

7:33 am - FarmGirlMag : omgomg you’re adorable

7:35 am - PaulRovia : lol I’m really not. Resend yours for Michonne!!

7:36 am - PaulRovia : and you have to send one too Michonne!

7:38 am - FarmGirlMag :

7:40 am - SwordWarrior : aw my friends are so cute 

7:41 am - SwordWarrior : let me find a good one

7:45 am - PaulRovia : I can’t believe we’ve never shown each other what we look like.. 

7:47 am - FarmGirlMag : I’m really not surprised.

7:48 am - SwordWarrior : okay …

7:49 am - PaulRovia : (°O°) ^^ swordwarrior makes a lot of sense now

7:52 am - FarmGirlMag : You’re beautiful  ♥!!!

7:53 am - SwordWarrior : aw thanks  ♥♥♥♥

7:55 am - PaulRovia : what do you think everyone else looks like? (°O°)

7:56 am - PaulRovia : I bet Rick is hot.

7:58 am - FarmGirlMag : what do you think Glenn looks like?

8:00 am - PaulRovia : i bet hes hot too

8:03 am - SwordWarrior : Daryl and Negan probably are too lol

 

_ RGrimes  _ has logged on.

 

8:04 am - FarmGirlMag : Hey, Rick!

8:06 am - PaulRovia : Send us a pic of yourself

8:08 am - RGrimes : lol why?

8:11 am - SwordWarrior : we need proof that you’re not a perv

8:14 am - RGrimes : we’ve known each other this long and you’re just now thinking I could possibly be a pervert?

8:16 am - PaulRovia : Oh god oh no

8:16 am - PaulRovia : Rick is the pervert in our chat group.

8:18 am - SwordWarrior : we’ll resend our pics to you!!

8:20 am - Alright. Let me find one.

 

 _GlennRhee_ has logged on.

_ DarylDixon  _ has logged on.

 

8:22 am - FarmGirlMag : GLENN! DARYL!!!

8:22 am - PaulRovia : send us picsss

8:24 am - GlennRhee : lol what conversation did we just come in on??

8:26 am - SwordWarrior : We all sent pics of ourselves. We promised Rick we would resend ours if he sent his first.

8:27 am - RGrimes : okay

8:29 am - FarmGirlMag : awww you’re so handsome

8:31 am - SwordWarrior :  ♡o♡

8:32 am - GlennRhee : Damn, Rick. Lookin good.

8:33 am - PaulRovia : Hm. Not what I was expecting.

8:34 am - DarylDixon : Shit. That really you?

8:36 am - RGrimes : last i checked, yeah.

8:38 am - RGrimes : now I wanna know what everyone looks like.

8:39 am - PaulRovia : as promised

8:40 am - GlennRhee : I see why your friends call you Jesus

8:41 am - RGrimes : I’m not surprised

8:42 am - SwordWarrior : Here you go :*

8:43 am - GlennRhee : Wow. You’re really pretty, Michonne.

8:44 am - RGrimes : WOW

8:44 am - DarylDixon : Yeah. Definitely a sword warrior.

8:45 am - SwordWarrior : lol 

8:48 am - FarmGirlMag :

8:50 am - RGrimes : Really?

8:50 am - GlennRhee : You’re so pretty!

8:51 am - DarylDixon : you don’t look like a farm girl

8:52 am - SwordWarrior : lol Rick.. What is that response??

8:53 am - RGrimes : You’re very pretty, Maggie.

8:54 am - FarmGirlMag : thanks, guys <3

8:54 am - PaulRovia : Okay! Daryl and Glenn!! Your turn.

8:55 am - DarylDixon : I didn’t make any promises

8:57 am - GlennRhee : Well, I’ll send one. Give me a minute.

8:58 am - RGrimes : Glenn is gonna be the most attractive. Watch.

9:00 am - FarmGirlMag : Aww, don’t put yourself down, Rick. You’re very cute.

9:01 am - RGrimes : lol thanks

9:03 am - SwordWarrior : Be a good sport, Daryl. We wanna know what you look like!!

9:04 am - DarylDixon : nah. I don’t got a face for cameras.

9:07 am - GlennRhee :

9:10 am - FarmGirlMag : OH

9:10 am - FarmGirlMag : HANDSOME

9:10 am - SwordWarrior : oh wow

9:10 am - RGrimes : told u he was gonna be the most attractive

9:11 am - PaulRovia : wow... thanks, rick. 

9:12 am - PaulRovia : you are really cute, though, Glenn

9:13 am - GlennRhee : We deserve a pic of you, Mr. Dixon

9:14 am - DarylDixon : nah

9:16 am - PaulRovia : why not :(

9:17 am - DarylDixon : I’m sure Rick could tell you why. He’s seen me plenty of times.

9:19 am - RGrimes : I have??

9:21 am - DarylDixon : doesn’t my name ring a bell..?

9:23 am - RGrimes : shit

9:24 am - SwordWarrior : Whatt??!!

9:25 am - RGrimes : You’re Merle’s brother?

9:27 am - DarylDixon : yea...

9:29 am - RGrimes : We’ve never had to arrest you, though.. I’m sure you’re not as bad as him.

9:31 am - DarylDixon : you’ve seen me enough

9:31 am - SwordWarrior : arrest.. ?

9:32 am - PaulRovia : BUT EVERYONE ELSE HASN’T

9:34 am - DarylDixon : fine

9:34 am - DarylDixon : you won’t like me anymore after you see what I look like

9:36 am - PaulRovia : Doubt it ;)

9:38 am - FarmGirlMag : ew 

9:39 am - SwordWarrior : stop flirting

9:41 am - GlennRhee : Send it.

9:43 am - PaulRovia : Come on, Dixon.

9:44 am - DarylDixon :

9:46 am - PaulRovia : O.O you are seriously THE cutest guy

9:47 am - SwordWarrior : oh wow

9:47 am - FarmGirlMag : Not what I was expecting. You are really cute tho (:

9:47 am - GlennRhee : Not fair. We can’t see your face that well.

9:49 am - DarylDixon : bullshit

9:50 am - DarylDixon : I’m not sending another one.

9:51 am - RGrimes : extra points for the dog.

9:53 am - PaulRovia : Okaaay. So when are we all meeting up? Cause I wanna see all these beautiful faces in person.

9:55 am - FarmGirlMag : how about this weekend?

9:56 am - DarylDixon : I can't 

9:57 am - PaulRovia : why not 

9:59 am - DarylDixon : i gotta work

10:01 am - DarylDixon : you guys can go ahead though

10:02 am - PaulRovia : It wouldn’t be the same without you :(

10:04 am - RGrimes : When do you get off? We could wait til you’re done working.

10:07 am - DarylDixon : not til late

10:08 am - DarylDixon : and I gotta be home before my dad

10:10 am - SwordWarrior : anyone off tomorrow night?

10:12 am - FarmGirlMag : I am!

10:12 am - RGrimes : i’m free after four

10:12 am - GlennRhee : I am (:

10:13 am - DarylDixon : yeah

10:14 am - SwordWarrior : let’s do it tomorrow, then!!

 

*the next day*

 

_ DarylDixon  _ has logged on.

 

8:07 am - PaulRovia : Hey

8:08 am - DarylDixon : hey

8:09 am - PaulRovia : I think I’m the only one on… wanna talk?

8:11 am - DarylDixon : I’m sorry.

8:15 am - DarylDixon : I really am.. It’s hard to understand..

8:17 am - PaulRovia : try explaining it then

8:20 am - DarylDixon : I do like you.

8:21 am - PaulRovia : I sense there's a but..?

8:24 am - DarylDixon : I don’t come from a vry good family

8:25 am - PaulRovia : What do you mean?

8:27 am - DarylDixon : My dad and brother aren’t nice

8:28 am - PaulRovia : that’s okay

8:29 am - DarylDixon : no its not

8:30 am - PaulRovia : Why?

8:32 am - DarylDixon : cause they think being gay is wrong

8:34 am - PaulRovia : Do you think it’s wrong?

8:37 am - DarylDixon : we could never be anything more than friends

8:39 am - PaulRovia : Okay. I get it. 

8:41 am - DarylDixon : I'm really sorry 

8:47 am - DarylDixon : You don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to… I thought you'd like to know that I do like you too, though…

8:56 am - DarylDixon : I'm sorry, Paul.

 

_ DarylDixon  _ has logged off.

 

_ SwordWarrior _ has logged on.

 

9:44 am - SwordWarrior : Anyone on?

9:45 am - PaulRovia : just me

9:47 am - SwordWarrior : Have you talked to anyone else today?

9:49 am - PaulRovia : Yeah. Daryl was on like.. An hour ago.

9:50 am - SwordWarrior : Is he doing okay?

9:52 am - PaulRovia : Yeah. I think so. Why?

9:53 am - SwordWarrior : You know why.

9:55 am - PaulRovia : I should probably just stop talking to him, Michonne.

9:56 am - SwordWarrior : Why??

9:58 am - PaulRovia : He told me some personal stuff… About his family..

10:00 am - SwordWarrior : Like what?

10:02 am - PaulRovia : I don’t know if its in my place to share.

10:03 am - PaulRovia : I just hope he still comes to hang out.

 

_ RGrimes  _ has logged on.

 

10:05 am - SwordWarrior : He better.

10:06 am - PaulRovia : I hope so..

10:08 am - RGrimes : What happened?

10:09 am - PaulRovia : nothing

10:10 am - SwordWarrior : the boyfriends are fighting again.

10:12 am - PaulRovia : 1. We are not fighting and 2. Where are we meeting up?

10:14 am - RGrimes : anywhere is good with me

10:15 am - SwordWarrior : So you are boyfriends?.. and… How about a coffee place?

 

_ GlennRhee  _ has logged on.

 

10:17 am - PaulRovia : That's good with me. Just gotta run it by everyone else.

10:18 am - GlennRhee : run what by everyone else?

10:19 am - SwordWarrior : we want to meet at a coffee place

 

_ FarmGirlMag  _ has logged on.

 

10:20 am - FarmGirlMag : Hey

10:21 am - GlennRhee : do you like coffee?

10:21 am - FarmGirlMag : Yeah.

10:22 am - FarmGirlMag : Why?

10:23 am - PaulRovia : We're talking about meeting at a coffee place

10:24 am - FarmGirlMag : Sounds good with me. Is everyone on?

10:25 am - RGrimes : Everyone, but Daryl.

10:27 am - FarmGirlMag : Has he been on at all today?

10:28 am - RGrimes : Don't think so

10:29 am - PaulRovia : He was on this morning…

10:31 am - FarmGirlMag : Did you talk to him?

10:32 am - PaulRovia : Yeah. It was a little awkward.. Let’s not talk about it….

 

 _DarylDixon_ has logged on.

 

10:32 am - PaulRovia : I just hope I didn’t mess everything up..

10:34 am - GlennRhee : Hey, Daryl!

10:35 am - DarylDixon : You guys think of anywhere to meet yet?

10:36 am - SwordWarrior : We’re thinking a coffee place.

10:36 am - FarmGirlMag : Coffee shop.

10:38 am - DarylDixon : specifics?

 

\--

 

11:00 am - DarylDixon : I gotta go. I’ll see u guys later

 

 _DarylDixon_ has logged off.

 

11:01 am - FarmGirlMag : I should go too. I gotta clean up a little before i leave.

11:02 am - GlennRhee : Okay. Bye, Maggie!!

11:02 am - FarmGirlMag : <3

  
_ FarmGirlMag  _ has logged off.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add any relationship tags so that nothing would be assumed/ spoiled.


End file.
